


Brabble

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Only for red-light running<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Same as ever: don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve uses a new word to halt an argument with Danny<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brabble

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble written for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) from the daily word at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ; the prompt was _brabble_

Steve had given up listening to the actual words, though he was fully aware Danny was still ranting over the last red light he'd run.

He waited for Danny to pause for breath. "Can you quit with the brabble for once?"

"Quit with the…?" Danny chopped his hands downwards, making his point. "Brabble? Did you say brabble?"

"Yes, Danny, I did."

"What kind of a word is that? It's got to be made-up."

"Nope." Steve eyed him sideways as he made a perfectly legitimate left-hand turn. "It means _noisy, quarrelsome chatter_ and that's what you're giving me now, along with a lot of grief."

Danny appeared to think about it for a moment, pulling a face and nodding. "So you think I 'chatter noisily' and to cause 'quarrels'?" He used air-quotes on the last word.

"I do, Danny; I do." Steve suppressed a smile at the frown emerging on Danny's face and wrinkled his own brows to aid the serious expression he was trying to pull off. "You _enjoy_ being quarrelsome. It's your life's breath to argue, especially with me."

There was a disbelieving snort as Danny turned away for a second, pressing his fingers and a thumb into his eyes. Steve let his smile escape as he pulled the car over and stopped the engine, turning to Danny and waiting for more.

Finally, Danny removed his hand from his face and glared at Steve. "I am not even going to deign that with a reply or you'll just give me more of that smug look that says you know you're right." He got out of the car and stalked towards the Iolani palace.

Steve didn't quite catch Danny's mutter as they hit the stairs. "What's that, Danny?"

"Brabble. You're going to choke on your dictionary one of these days."

~//~


End file.
